The Family I want to win Back
by MariaHina
Summary: She came back after she was kicked out of the team, now 7 years had past and she's finally back. , but wait... She already have a WHAT?... A NaLu fanfic..
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm new here and i hope you'll appreciate the stories i may upload in the near future..**

**This is my first story...**

**I'm a NaLu fan so, here is the prologue of the story...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Prologue

She was betrayed.

Betrayed by the person she treasured the most.

7 years have passed since the day she left, without saying a word except the guild master.

Now, she came back, to start once again. Start all over again from scratch, together with her old family and to the new one she have.

It's been to long since the last day he saw her.

Now that she's back,

The emotions he had kept for the past 7 years are overflowing.

He missed her so much, that he can't deny his feelings anymore. His beloved Lucy Heartfilia has finally come back.

**Sorry if it's only a few lines, but**

**I hope the prologue i made, make you interested...**


	2. Chapter 1 Letter

**Here is the first chapter, please do enjoy reading.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1 Letter

_Dear Master,_

_How are you? Are you still in good health? I hope you are. How about Natsu and the others? I guess the guild is still lively as ever. About us, we're fine since the last time you visited us, also i got a good news for you..._

_This is always what you wanted, you even ask me the last time you visit and also I'm doing this to serve as a gift. So Master will be coming home..._

_ I know you'll be welcoming us, also can you still keep it as a secret about them? i shall be the one to tell in the right time, but not for now... wait for us..._

_Lucy_

"Lucy!" a blue exceed came flying towards me.

"What is it, Happy?" I ask... while sealing the letter.

"The postmen is coming." he said. Then all a sudden to kids running towards me..

"Mama, Mr. Postmen is here." they said in unison... I then smile and kneel to level our height while Happy rested in my head.

"Ok, shall we great him together then." i said, both of them a nodded, including Happy. I just keep smiling while looking at them, there just so adorable..

"Will then, lets go outside" they run outside as i just watching their backs..

"Don't forgot the letter" Happy reminded me. I take the letter from my desk.

"Thanks, for reminding me Happy." i said my thanks to the blue exceed.

"Seriously, Lucy is acting different lately, is it because we're going back?" he ask in concern. I started walking outside.

"I don't really have an idea why, it's just..." i stop, i don't really mind coming back it's just... I'm afraid of what a waits us specially the two children.

"Lucy..?" Happy called, i then came back from reality.

"Ah, sorry I'm just thinking about the twins that's all."

"They'll be fine, I will be there also master is there to watch over them so it will be fine." he reassured. I then sigh.

"Happy, promise me that you won't tell anyone about the secret that truly lay in them." I said looking at the blue exceed eye.

"I won't and I promise, I will only tell if your ready" the blue exceed said, surrounded with reassuring look stated in his face. I then sigh in relief. I know I can count on Happy, but sometimes his mouth always slipped. We then stop our talk when the twins called us from the outside.

"Mom, Happy, Mr. Postmen is here!" they shout.

"Ok" "Aye sir!" Me and Happy said as a reply. As we reach the outside. There was Mr. Shou, talking happily with the kids.

"Good morning Mr. Shou" i stated. He turn to look at me together with a smile plastered in his face.

"Good morning Lucy, i have a letter for you" he said as he look in his bag for the letter.

"Really, I wonder if it came from master, oh and by the way i got a letter for you to send, Mr. Shou" I hand him the letter at the same time he handed me the send letter to me, we exchange the each letter. I look at the recipient, open the envelop and started reading the content.

"Who is it from?" one of the twins ask.

"It's from the publisher, seems the novel i just wrote is about to be publish." i said as a answer.

"Really..." they said in excitement together with a sparkle in their eyes. I nodded

"That's a new accomplishment once again Lucy. That's your 4th novel book now. Congrats." Mr. Shou said Happy and the twins just nodded..

"Thank you, Mr. Shou" i replied with a smile.

"Well, I better go." Mr. Shou, i nodded as a reply and he started walking away. I look at the kids, the sparkle on there eyes are still their eyes.

"Tsuna, Nashie I got something to tell you" I said as I sigh, I guess this is it.

"What is it?" the blond haired boy ask which is Tsuna.

"You see, your 7th birthday is coming, right." they nodded. "Well Happy and me decided that it is already time for us to come home." they look confused on what i just said.

"But aren't we Home?" the salmon haired girl said. "Yes, where home, but what i mean as home is going back to Magnolia" they look at each other, they seem to be communicating through their eyes. All a sudden other sparkle in their eyes is yet to have show up again. They look at us (since Happy is sitting in Lucy shoulder).

"You mean, where Gramps live..." Nashie stop as Tsuna continued "and where the strongest guild Fairy Tail is found." I nodded as i watch them jumping from excitement.

Happy then fly in circle above them as he join in.

"Well then, lets pack our things" Happy said happily. The twins then stop and face me.

"When do we live?" they said in unison. I cant stop smiling as I see how happy they are.

"The day after tomorrow" they then run inside while shouting 'We're going to mama and Happy's home!' when i couldn't see them I open Virgo's gate.

"You called princess" she ask while bowing.

"Can you look for a apartment for us in Magnolia, Virgo" I ask.

"Is it the same as the old apartment?" she said referring the old apartment I lived in Magnolia.

"Something like that, but try finding a apartment that have 3 rooms if possible." I said

"Well then I shall take my leave, princess" I nodded as i mouthed thank you before she's gone...

**The first chapter is here, sorry if there are misspelled and wrong grammar...**

**Hope you will like it**


End file.
